


Goosebumps

by rumblyforest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumblyforest/pseuds/rumblyforest
Summary: In which Daichi and Suga are locked in a cold, dark gym in the middle of winter, alone.





	1. Locked In

The wind whistled and swirled outside the gym, it appeared as if the snow was falling sideways. Outside the window the snowfall made it hard to see the building’s outside of the gym. It had been a cold quiet January up until after school practice for the club had ended, when the team had left Daichi and Suga alone it started to snow. Suga clutched the mop handle in his hand as he looked anxiously out the small windows that lined the side walls. _It’s snowing a lot.._ Suga thought to himself. _I wonder if I’ll even be able to get home_. His brow furrowed as his stare remained unbroken. His mind started to drift even further, images of cars and buses slipping off the roads flashed in his mind. A hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder.

“Hey Koushi, you alright?” Daichi caught him off guard, Sugawara must’ve jumped three inches in the air. The mop feel to ground and bounced loudly on the polished floor. Suga chuckled weakly as he looked down at the ground, loosely grabbing at the collar of his shirt. “Are you okay?” Daichi asked more seriously this time.

“Oh no, I’m fine.” He laughed dryly, “ just a little worried.” He looked out the window again. Daich seemed to notice his concern and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“The blizzard’ll pass eventually.” He stated. “We just have to wait for a bit. No worries.” Suga’s head turned to look at Daichi, who was giving him that million-dollar smile. That smile was so nice and bright, it gave Suga all the hope he would ever need, before a game or test his handsome face would be the more encouraging than any teacher could ever be. Suga dumbly smiled back, a tiny bit of red filling his cheeks. Daichi’s hand slipped off of Suga’s shoulder, giving him goosebumps. _Crap. It’s just the cold._

This had been happening for a while actually, Suga would get goosebumps every time Daichi’s hand touched any part of his skin. It was almost like his body had become more conscious and aware of Daichi, whenever he was around his face would get warm and he wanted to be closer to him. He didn’t want to admit though, that those feelings were even real and the possibility that they were romantic. He shoved those thoughts out of his mind.

Suga started towards the closet, pushing the mop in front of him and humming lightly. He had arrived at the entrance to the closet and reached around the door frame to find the light switch. With a sharp flick, the lights dimly lit the room. Suga strode into the room, lifting the mop and placing in between two brooms. He flexed his feet and stretched his arms his arms above his head. He let a groaning sigh out and swung his arm beside him. The warm image of his shower and his bed filled his head. Distantly he heard a strange clicking sound softly echoing in the gym. His head turned towards the sound. He shook his head. _Probably just Daichi with his keys._

But just as he stepped out of the closet, the overhead lights of the gym and the fluorescent lights in the closet all went out. The gym was suddenly draped in darkness, with only the soft white glow from the windows which was growing steadily darker. Suga stopped where he was, his sneakers squeaking on the gym floor. _Ugh, all the more reason to leave now I guess._

“Daichi!” He groaned. “Did you turn off the lights?” the response the was almost immediate.

“Of course not! The snow must’ve knocked out the power lines.” his voice reverberated. “They’ll fix it when the storm passes. Let’s just go.” Suga sighed to himself. He wanted to go home now more than ever, it was starting to get darker and colder on the inside as it was on the outside.

“I want to go home.” Suga muttered to himself. He jogged from the closet to the benches to snatch the jacket that lay on top of his practice bag. He picked up his scarf and threw it around himself while Daichi was busy bundling up.

“Alrighty, I think we’re good to go.” They strolled side by side towards the door.

“I would’ve been able to go home early like everyone else if we had made them clean up too.” Suga complained.

“I guess so, but you know how they are.”

“Those kids are so rowdy..” Suga shivered. “Jeez, sometimes I feel like I really am getting old.” Daichi laughed as he reached for the door. He rested his hand on it and tried to pull the door to the side, but it would not move. He stopped and then tried again, shaking the door lightly and pulling hard, but it didn’t budge. “What’s wrong? Can’t you get the door open?” Suga questioned, his voice muffled by his scarf.

“I think it might be stuck..” His voice was shaky as he pulled on the door harder. “Maybe the lock is frozen?” Suga felt a pang of fear and realization.

“Oh crap..” He said quietly.

“What?”

“Uhm..”

“What is it?”

“I think when I was in the closet before I heard some sort of, I don’t know, clicking noise. That might’ve been a janitor or something..”

“You mean a janitor locked us in from the outside?! And you didn’t go check?” He said accusingly.

“I didn’t know what it was! I thought it was like, the air conditioning or something.” Guilt made his cheeks heat up. “Sorry.” he said meekly. Daichi sighed, exasperated.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. You didn’t know.” He glanced at Suga, who was staring at him with eyes almost like a sad puppy. Daichi’s nearly angered expression seemed to melt off of his face. He exhaled and unexpectedly pulled Suga in for a hug. “Sorry for snapping.” He whispered in Suga’s ear. “I know how you get.” Blood rushed to Suga’s cheeks as he stood in Daichi’s embrace. _Oh god._ The hug seemed to last for a lot longer than it really did, cause the next thing he knew Daichi was jogging over to test the other doors locks.

Daichi walked back to Suga, downtrodden. “No luck.” Suga groaned and squatted, holding his legs. Daichi still stood in front of him.

“I just wanna go home.” Suga stared at the floor, frustrated.

“I know. Me too.” He paused. “I don’t know what else can do.. Can you try calling someone?” Suga’s head shot up and his eyes met Daichi’s.

“I don’t know if we can even get cell service ‘cause of the storm, and if we do, who can we call? Everyone’s probably gone home by this time and it’s impossible to get around in this weather.” Daichi’s eyebrows screwed up in thought. He started pace, which wasn’t ever a good sign. Suga lifted himself out of his squatting position and stared at the captain. Suddenly he spoke.

“I guess we’ll have to wait till morning. We got no other choice.” Frustrated, Suga looked down at the floor. It was then that he realized, that they were completely alone in a dark gym. _Oh my god oh my god!_ His mind rushed with thoughts that he’d rather not have right now.

His stomach lurched at the prospect of being _completely_ alone with Daichi. Just as Suga was on the verge of a mental breakdown, Daichi was sitting on the floor with a space heater and a huge blanket in his strong arms. _Where in the world did that come from?_ Daichi smiled. “Want a blanket?”

 

 


	2. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Daichi and Suga snuggle in the cold gym, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have any spelling/grammar mistakes please lmk so I can fix it! Otherwise, Enjoy~. :)

_ Oh god, what am I doing.  _ Daichi thought to himself, arms outstretched and a blanket in his hand.  _ I’m such a dork.  _ Suga looked at him with a quizzical smile and shuffled over towards the blanket.  _ I already hugged him weirdly, and I expect him to come snuggle under a blanket? What’s wrong with me? _ Daichi put on a smile to cover up his nervousness.  _ It’s cold though. It’ll warm him up. He’ll like it _ . He told himself.  _ Calm down. _

“Where did you get all this stuff anyway?” Suga plopped himself next to Daichi. 

“Well actually this happened to me once before.” Suga looked surprised. “When I was a first year. Looking back it was kind of funny but at the time it was terrible. I almost froze to death. Asahi found me in the morning curled up in a ball in the corner over there.” He gestured towards the stage. Suga giggled.  _ Cute. Wait. No. Shut up.  _ “So in case that had ever happened again I brought a small space eater and a few blankets in the closet.” He chuckled. “ I never thought that I’d have to use them.” The orange glow from the space heater gave off barely any light, as the outside had become completely dark. 

“Freshmen year was a really fun year, as scary as it was.” Suga reminisced. “So many great memories.” Daichi glanced over at him, his eyes fixed on the space heater. They had a twinge of sadness to them, Daichi had known him long enough to tell when he was upset. “Why the long face?” He said, breaking up the silence. 

“Oh I don’t know. I guess..” He paused. “I guess I’m just scared. I don’t know. Like what if I don’t get onto the university I want? Or I lose contact with the underclassmen this year? I don’t want things to change.. I hate change. I’m gonna miss this.” Suga’s eyes were glassy. Daichi desperately tried to comfort his friend, it breaks his heart when Suga cries. 

“Hey, well, yknow, things haven’t changed yet, right? You still have time, and plus, change doesn’t have to be a bad thing. It may seem bad for a little bit but you get used to it. And you’re super smart, there’s no way you wouldn’t get accepted to any college you apply to, if we’re being honest.” Suga stared at him, eyes less glassy. “The underclassmen adore you Suga, there no way they’ll stop talking to you after you graduate. You’re too sweet and awesome and encouraging.” Suga’s eyebrows lifted slightly. Daichi stammered. “A-and, well, yknow, you’ve got that charm that everybody loves”  _ Especially me _ . “I-I’m not the greatest at giving advice. You’re usually the best at it. But I hope that helps..” Suga stared for longer, his beautiful silver hair shone in the glow of the space heater. His cheeks looked red from the cold.  _ Crap! He’s so fucking pretty! _

“It does actually, a lot.” He smiled his adorable little smile, cheeks dusted with a light pink. He looked back at the heater, which had somehow gotten brighter. 

Daichi had noticed the hair on the back of Suga’s neck was standing on end, he was still cold despite the heater and blanket. Even though Daichi was slightly shivering himself, he gave the thicker blanket to Suga (almost regrettably). Maybe he would be warmer if they got closer… Daichi swallowed hard. 

“Uh, Suga, a-are you still cold?” he managed to choke out of his throat. He chuckled. 

“Heh, yeah actually. You even gave me the thicker blanket..” He looked like he was mad at himself. Daichi didn’t like seeing him like this, but he didn't know how to ask for something like this,  _ Hey, do you wanna cuddle?  _ No, that was stupid.  _ How about we get closer so you can be warm. _ No, too formal. 

“Well uhm, you know what penguins do, right?” No. Stop. You’re an idiot. “When they’re cold?” Suga looked him quizzically. Daichi was too nervous to say anything after that, hoping that Suga would understand his reference, he sat there stupidly staring at Suga with his dumb stupid smile, praying that somehow Suga would get it. But he didn’t. 

“What’re you getting at Daichi?” He asked.  _ OH my god. I don’t wanna explain this. I’m so stupid. _

“Yknow, like, how they, like, huddle up together for body heat.”  _ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  _

“You think we should huddle?” Either Suga was being a sarcastic ass and did know what Daichi meant, or he was just so utterly dense that he just couldn’t get it.  _ I’m supposed to be the dense one here, not him _ . 

“Yeah, like, get closer.. or something.” Suga was being dense, he had a look of surprise but also realization on his face. Daichi’s face was already red from the cold, but his blush made it brighter.  _ I will never forgive myself.  _

“Oh..” He looked at the ground.  _ This is awkward. I never should’ve said anything.  _ Daichi didn’t expect Suga’s next response though, as he had convinced himself that Suga hated him by now for whatever reason. “S-sure.” 

“Really?”  _ SHIT, WAIT.  _ “Ah, I mean, uh, yeah. To get warm.”  _ Idiot. _ “Like penguins.” Suga chuckled lightly. 

“Alright.” He moved his knees to scoot towards Daichi. He shuffled until he was next to Daichi. They were both blushing. Daichi, lightly shivering, stretched out his arm with his long blanket clutched in his fingers and draped it onto Suga’s shoulder. Suga gingerly set his head on Daichi’s strong arms as he pulled him closer, accidentally brushing the goosebumps on Suga's neck as he pulled away slowly. Unexpectedly, Suga caught Daichi’s hand before he completely pulled it away. 

“Uh.” Daichi looked at Suga resting on his arms. 

“It’s,” he paused, “warmer if you put your arm around me.” He whispered, despite them being alone. Daichi’s response to his words was a gut feeling that felt like a punch, but one that felt good, if that made any sense. He put his arm back around Suga. His grayish-silver hair brushed lightly against the top of Daichi’s shoulder as he snuggled up against him, his movements a little jerky. Daichi stared at the orange reflections on the wood floor, his cheeks on fire. Daichi used his left arm to tug softly as both sides of the blanket, pulling the two even closer together. Suga's surprisingly soft hips pressed into his side, their bare knees touched. Daichi’s breathing was hard, he struggled to conceal the shakiness of his exhales. He didn’t think they’d ever been this close for as long as they’ve known each other, at least not this intimately. Was it intimate? He didn’t know. All he knew was that Suga was willing to be close to him with no protest, which made him indulge in being with him, even if it was only a little bit. Everything had disappeared that troubled him when he was around Suga, he loved feeling that way. He wanted to stay that way. Suddenly he felt the urge to break the silence. 

“Are you warm n-” He had turned his head to look at Suga, but his eyes were already fixed on Daichi’s face, so they locked. Daichi was almost stunned, but just enough to stop him mid-sentence. Suga’s brown eyes were heavy lidded and almost glowing, the light orange color from the heater slightly illuminated his pink cheek and lips. 

“Yes..” He whispered, seeming to know what Daichi was going to say. Daichi’s head was empty, it was as if he forgot how to think. Everything in his body was focused on the beautiful boy staring into his eyes, his warmth pressing into his side. He couldn’t think or speak, though there were a millions things he wanted to do in that moment. However, Suga was the one who would do something. He brought up his hand to Daichi's face and brushed his thumb over his lips. His eyes closed, warm hand still caressing his face, and he turned his head slightly as he came closer until his soft lips pressed onto Daichi’s. 

It was Daichi’s first kiss, and it almost exactly like he imagined it. If anything else, it was with Suga, and that was all that mattered. Daichi’s breath hitched when the gray haired boy went back in, seeming more pushy this time, and opening his mouth rhythmically against a pair of awkward lips.  _ It seems like he knows more about this than me.. _ Daichi gave in to Suga’s hungry kisses, opening his mouth in return. 

He slipped his hand into the silvery hair and pulled it closer, deepening their kiss. They stopped for a moment to take a breath and resumed, sometimes opening their eyes to catch glimpses of one another. Suga’s hands snaked past Daichi’s waist and clutched the back of his shirt. He seemed like he was trying to get closer to him, like he had wanted this for a long time. It felt like a dream, being this close together, Daichi had to practically convince himself that him falling backward with Suga pressing into his chest was, in fact, a real thing that was really happening. His cheeks were on fire, breathing heavily as Suga softly moaned into his mouth.

Suga's sounds gave Daichi a feeling that felt like a punch to his stomach, but it felt good, if that made any sense.

He felt dazed and suddenly weak, Suga stopped kissing him and breathed in sync with Daichi on his chest. It was quiet, nothing but the softly echoing sounds of their breathing. 

“Wow..” Suga broke the silence. Daichi’s hands pressed lightly on Suga’s back in a sort of quiet reply.  _ Yea. Wow.  _


End file.
